Un sueño
by zisuheart
Summary: Una pocion cae encima de natsu , erza y gray aora ellos descubriran sus sentimientos nalu gruvia y jerza es mi primera historia porfavor no sean muy malos


Zisu: hola esta es mi primera historia asique por favor no sean muy malos

alice: por favor dejen Review

zisu y alice: ahora la historia

Un sueño

Hoy era un dia normal para nuestro gremio favorito fairy tail

loque ellos no se imaginaban era que iban a descubrir algo terrible bueno no nos saltemos la historia.

pov natsu

estabamos en el gremio guando derepente todo las luces se apagan y se habre la puerta una persona encapuchada entra deja algo plano como una pintura en el piso y seva me pregunto guien era al cerrarce las puertas las luces vuelven todos nos acercamos a la cosa que el encapuchado dejo pero me sorprendo no es una pintura sino un libro muy grande.

pov erza

me acerco al libro i lo habro sin persar el libro se pone a brillar y se levanta en medio del haire derepente todo se va negro al despertar estamos como en una celda una pricion veo hacia los lado veo que estoy sola derepente se escucho a alguien decir: vamos solo di que los odias y parare nos acercamos a donde se escucho la voz no mucho tiempo despues alguien respondio parecia cer un hombre no dire que los odio por que no es asi me suena reconocida me acerco un poco mas aver que pasa

pov gray

al asomarme no puedo creer loque veo es juvia esta totalmente cubierta de sangre con muchas eridas y rasguños ahi un hombre de pelo negro y ojos azul oscuro vamos dilo ya grita

pov natsu

ya dije que no lo hare no los hodio ellos son mi familia y siempre lo seran grita lucy ay una hira incontenible dentro de mi suelta a luce grito mientras fuego sale de mi boca me acerco a el para golpearlo pero desaparece se escucha un gemido de dolor a mi lado lucy estas bien como te cientesdigo mientras la desato ne luce responde le digo mientras le levanto la cara.

pov gray

desat a juvia y le pregunta si esta bien pero no responde al levantarle la cara me encuntro con una cara llena de heridas sus ojos estan entreabiertos gray-sama susura

pov erza

erza oigo susurar a jellal no tengo una fiance te menti quiero que sepas que t..e a..m..o

pov natsu

t..e..a..m..o la oigo decir por que pregunto ella me da una debil sonrisa antes de p..or que l..o ha..go dice la volteo a ver ella tiene los ojos serados luce luce abre los ojos digo mientras los mios se llenan de lagrimas te amo tambien pienso

pov gray

juvia pienso antes de centir algo caliente rodar por mi mejilla yo tambien te amo

pov erza

jellal por que pienso antes de dejarme caer amis rodillas con ojos llenos de lagrimas te amo baka

pov nadie

oye despierten se olle decir a tres voses son de lucy juvia jellal ne despierten vuelven a decir aye se olle decir a happy

pov natsu

luce pienso luce LUCE grito

endonde estoy digo mientras habro los ojos para encontrar a luce

pov gray

juvia JUVIA grito

que dolor de cabesa pienso mientras habro los ojos para encontrame con juvia

pov erza

JELLAL grito

hmn digo mientras habro los ojos para encontrarme con jellal

pov lucy

natsu y gray enpezaron a pelear y erza los detubo como todos los dias no pero donces cuando los deja inconcientes una pocion de amor de juvia les cae encima despues erza cae inconciente tambien me acerco aver los junto a jellal y juvia despues de como quince minutos decimos jella, juvia y yo vamos despierten esperamos antes de volver a decir ne despierten aye se olle gritar a happy

pov juvia

gray-sama habrio los ojos me miro sus ojos se pucieron llorosos y se acerco ami antes de decir tambien te amo juvia para despus besarme *paro mental*

pov jellal

erza me pregunto si estaras bien derepente habres los ojos y me miras tus ojos se enpiesan a poner llorosos y dices te amo antes de juntar nuestros labieos en un beo lleno de pacion

pov lucy

veo a gray beasar a juvia a erza besar a jellal pienso asta sentir que natsu me jala asia delante asta que nuestros labieos se juntaron me quedo en estado de shock despuesde como cinco sengundos enpiezo a corresponderle

pov happy

se guuuuustan!

digo mientras veo a mira desmayarse

FIN

zisu: bueno que les parece espero que les guste

alice: porfavor no olviden dejar un Review

zisu y alice: hasta la proxima


End file.
